CLAJ
by Jess4244
Summary: The members of Team CLAJ and Team PAGJ were just a bunch of misfits, until their duty as huntsmen and huntresses in training forces them together.


Coal walked slowly through the desert. His brother had been missing for days, and he had been wandering the desert for over twenty four hours trying to find him. He saw an oasis ahead, and breathed a sigh of relief.

He started jogged towards it, and kneeled next to it to take a drink. Before he touched it, it froze over and his eyes widened. It was scorching in this desert. Nothing would ever freeze, let alone that fast.

His breathing heightened and he reached back for his weapon- a battle axe that was shortened and bladeless for convenience when dormant. He pulled it out and whipped around, the handle becoming longer and blades forming at the end.

He froze when he saw what stood before him. A huge, armoured beast that was at least twenty feet tall held a sword and looked down at Coal through its helmet.

He shot at it with the sniper rifle that was built between the blades of his battle axe. It dodged quickly and slammed its sword down just beside Coal. He lept into the air and stood there, getting an idea. He had to distract it first.

He started running around, shooting at it from all directions. It used its sword to block them all, and Coal started running faster. He slammed his axe into the metal of the armor and ran around the beast. He finally leaped away from it, and the beast fell apart into multiple pieces. Coal continued to walk, still searching for his brother.

Lilac rode through the trees on Night, who whinnied happily every time he leaped over a fallen tree or a rock. She stopped to give him a rest and smiled to herself as she looked over the cliff and admired the view of Mistral.

She got off her horse and sat down on a rock, sighing. She stood up again and stretched, turning around and freezing. A pair of eyes stared at her from the darkness of the trees.

She slowly reached down and grabbed her knives from the pockets she had sewn into the pant legs. She glanced at Night and slowly started walking over towards the trees.

A group of Bandits lept out and surrounded her. She lowered herself to the ground before dashing between two of them, tripping them and knocking their weapons out of their hands.

She gasped as one shot at her, and she quickly ducked under the bullets before running back and pushing him into a tree. The remaining two fled as she hopped back onto her horse and ran after them, trampling them. She rode back into the city, leaving thw bandits groaning and gasping for breath behind her.

Amber stood in the trees, messing with a feather while she sat. She sighed heavily as a tear rolled down her cheek. She stood up at the sound of distant rumbling. She narrowed her eyes and lept out of the tree, starting to sprint towards a nearby cliff. She saw two airships rise from the ground, and she caught a glimse of bright orange hair.

Roman... She thought to herself as she leaped off of the cliff and onto one of the rising airships. She took a soccer ball sized cube of orange metal from its pocket on her belt and it transformed into a bow. She pulled a fire arrow from the quiver tied to her leg and shot it into the metal of the ship.

She stepped back as it exploded. She took a regular tipped arrow from the quiver and began cutting the wires.

She froze as a blade was held to her throat. "Roman, we caug-!" he was cut off as she shot an ice arrow into the metal, freezing his feet. She chuckled as she pushed him backwards off of the ship.

Just as she started cutting the wires again, the ship jolted and she was thrown off, back onto the forest floor where she screamed in rage.

Jade walked through the storage house with her hands in her pockets. The storage building was the only place she could go other than home where the school bullies didn't follow her.

Even now, before her first semester at Beacon started the students that had taunted her at Sanctum had followed her around the town and tried to fight her numerous times. Her head shot up and her eyes flew around wildly as she head rustling behind one of the large storage crates. She clenched her fists and kept walking, hoping it was only a rat.

She caught the figure of a human in her peripheral and spun around, barely blocking the attack of an arrow. She flipped backwards and regained her footing to throw a punch at the first person to lunge at her- DJ, a dark skinned tiger faunus who was always bragging about his strength and power over others in Sanctum. Luckily, he was going to Shade instead of Beacon.

Rodolfo, a bear faunus and the owner of the arrow that almost killed her, flew out of the darkness with his crossbow and shot it point blank towards her face. She turned her weapon, the rings around her knuckles, into knives and held them up in an X formation to block the arrow.

She kicked Rodolfo backwards and threw the arrow at DJ to distract him before running through the open doors of the warehouse. "Yeah, run home to mommy, coward!" Rodolfo called after her. She blinked the tears from her eyes as she sprinted home.


End file.
